Cake
by Sini
Summary: [MeLty] A little piece of cake can brighten up Mac's day miraculously. So can Lindsay.


Hello! Here I am with a new (flirty) little MeLty fic. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, just borrowing Mac and Lindsay for a little while…

* * *

**CAKE**

Mac paced the corridors of the crime lab with a glare in his eyes. Well, personally he maintained it was a frown, but to most of the outsiders there was a fair amount of anger in play. The look appeared after most cases and it was directly proportional to how heinous the crime had been and how big of a jerk the perpetrator was. Usually accompanied with it was a tired walk. Catching a criminal always stirred his feelings, some of which he displayed and others that he kept to himself, but after the adrenaline rush the tiredness always remained.

Striding along the floor Mac reached his office door and stepped in. He sneered when he saw the plate in the middle of his desk. There was a sizeable piece of cake and a piece of paper folded in half standing next to it. One candle had been stuck into the cake with a spoon next to the plate and a box of matches not too far to the right. With building curiosity, Mac picked up the note.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Happy Birthday!_

_Did you really think __I'd forget?_

_Love, _

_Lindsay_

_P.S. What are you __waiting for?!_

_DIG IN!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He smiled genuinely, folded the paper back in half, putting it neatly into his pocket and took the plate in his hand. Picking up the spoon with the other one he set off to the break room in search of some coffee. He drew several amused glances on the way and chuckled internally - big bad boss indeed.

The coffee pot was just about empty, much to his dismay, so Mac opted to make a new one. He sat down and sighed deeply. Loosening his tie he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Not long after Mac had stilled he heard footsteps which he knew very well. He didn't open his eyes until he knew she was in the room.

"Aren't you going to light it?" Lindsay asked with a smile and took a seat.

Mac smirked. "Forgot to take the matches with me. And aren't candles a fire hazard?"

Rolling her eyes, Lindsay replied: "That would be why I didn't light it in advance… I believed you could do it by yourself – although you did set your arm on fire not too long ago."

She furrowed her brow but couldn't hold back a tiny smile.

"Hmmh. Maybe I should have thought it over once more."

Mac continued to smirk. "Setting my arm on fire was intentional and well-prepared. I'm not accident prone," he parried.

"I do recall other incidents, albeit they didn't include fire."

"You're enjoying this a little too much…" Mac laughed and got up to get himself coffee. "Want some?" he asked, nodding at the pot.

"No, I'm good thanks."

After pouring a full cup, he walked back up to the table and reclaimed his seat.

"Finally…" he muttered.

Lindsay watched Mac start eating his cake, jumped up and disappeared behind his back. A few seconds later she was back and in the blink of an eye had a small piece of Mac's cake in her spoon.

"Hey! Get your own. This one's mine," Mac said protectively.

"Tough luck. You should've eaten it before coming here. Plus, I made it," Lindsay proclaimed looking pleased. "That should count for something."

Tilting her head to the side, she took another spoonful.

Mac shook his head and pushed the plate slightly forward and Lindsay smiled happily at him.

"Don't worry, I won't eat all of it."

"How nice of you," Mac chuckled.

Once the plate was empty, Mac gulped down the last of his coffee.

"Thanks," he said.

"Thanks for sharing," Lindsay echoed. "Want some more? The rest of it is in the fridge."

"There's more?"

"Of course, you don't think I made a cake and threw the remainder away?" Lindsay retorted, playfully mocking Mac. "Come on, I thought you were smarter than that… You're a big time Detective for Pete's sake!"

"Very funny. You sure there's anything left? This is the break room…" Mac replied, letting his voice trail off.

"True, but no one ever dares to look into the back of the bottom shelf," Lindsay smirked. "But I'll move it up, let others have some too. I'm not completely evil, depriving people of cake."

Mac laughed at her rant, beginning to get up from his seat. "Well, I have to go finish up a few things. Have to be free for the evening, plans have been made."

Mac was about to walk out the door when Lindsay walked up to him and adjusted his tie. When it was perfect she grabbed hold of it and drew him even closer. With her lips brushing against his ear, she said: "O'Malley's at nine. Don't be late."

* * *

OK, I'm not sure if this is the end or not. I have some idea of what could follow but not sure if it'll work. So, this is probably it.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
